


The Moon

by SoftAngelKisses



Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Moon, Powerpufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAngelKisses/pseuds/SoftAngelKisses
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Bunny and Boomer’s relationship! They talk about all sorts of stuff and what’s to come. Although, Boomer thinks of someone... someone he knew long ago.
Relationships: Boomer/Bubbles Utonium(implied), Boomer/Bunny Utonium
Series: Powerpufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951639
Kudos: 3





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very tired. I tried to make the end sad. I hope I made you sad. I don’t know why I chose Bunny x Boomer, but I did. Woop woop! Bunny is in a fanfic!

The moon dazzled bright in the night sky. The stars surrounding the bright rock twinkled and sparkles like glitter. 

Lucky for Bunny, it was a full moon. Her anniversary with her significant other is on a full moon, and it so happened to be tonight. She never thought that she would get into a relationship on a full moon. She always believed a full moon would curse you! It would give you years of bad luck! But… her relationship with the Blue Rowdyruff seemed to be going well right now, so maybe having your anniversary on a full moon isn’t so bad sometimes.

Bunny sat atop the roof of her childhood home, staring up at the moon. She was waiting for her S/O to arrive so they could do something together. It took a little while for him to arrive, but he did and they embraced each other giddily.

“Hey Boomer!!”

“Bun-Bun!!” 

They let go of each other and stared into each other’s eyes with a big gaping smile on their face. “I’m so happy to s-see you!”

“I’m happy to see you too!” Boomer placed a kiss on her forehead, to which she giggled in response.

Bunny then turned away from him and looked up at the moon, mesmerized. Boomer looks up with her and… yeah, the moon is really.

“Say Boom-babe, if-if I asked you to get the moon f-for me, would you?”

He didn’t expect a question like that. Get the moon? As in… fly into space, grab the moon, and bring it to her? What an… interesting request. 

He grinned and said, “Of course, darling! I would love to get the moon for you!”

Bunny clapped. “Yay!! Yay! The moon! The moon! The moon!” She happily pranced around which made Boomer laugh and join right with her chanting.

-

Bunny and Boomer were walking through the park, hand-in-hand. They chatted about what was going on right and about random stuff. It was then in mid convo when Bunny suddenly said, “Oh, Halloween is almost here!”

Boomer rubbed his chin, nodding. “Yeah, it is…”

They fell into silence for a brief moment before Bunny spoke up again. “Do you wanna match costumes?”

Boomer thought about it. That doesn’t sound too bad, actually. It’s with his girlfriend, so it’ll be much much fun.

“Yeah, of course!”

Bunny giggled. “G-Great!” She looks up at the moon and reaches out to it. It’s moonlight illuminated… what a beautiful glow. 

Bunny smiled and closed her eyes. “Moon man and Sun Woman. Both c-contrast in personality and appearance, but the two fall in l-love somehow… and that’s how the Moon and the Sum come together.”

Boomer looked at her strangely. Bunny sure likes the moon— say, hasn’t he heard something like that before?

. . .

_“Hey Boomie! Boomie!”_

_“Yeah, Bubs?”_

_“Have you ever heard of the story of the Moon Man and Sun Woman?”_

_“No I haven’t— can you tell it to me?”_

_“Yeah of course!” Bubbles twirled around then came to a stop to look up at the moon. “The moon man is a stoic and mean guy. He rarely shows his feelings and if he does, that means he really trusts you. The Sun Woman is the complete opposite. She is very energetic and friendly, but also emotional. Both contrast in appearance and personality, but the two fall in love somehow… and that’s how they become LOVERS!”_

_Boomer’s eyes sparkled as she explained the story. That was a great story! He loved the story just as much as he loved her._

_. . ._

Bunny seemed to be the only one talking. She only stopped to look at Boomer and notice he was crying. Bunny panicked. “A-Ah, what’s wrong Boom-babe?!” Boomer wiped his eyes and shook his head, smiling. “Your story sounded very familiar and… it reminded me of someone…”

It took a bit to catch on, but then she realized what he meant and she frowned. “Oh, my sister, huh?” She remembers that day… that horrible day… she’s still disheartened by it everyday. But she thought of something.

“Hey, want to go to the cemetery?”

Boomer looked at her, surprised. He smiled slightly and nodded. Both supers took off to the cemetery.

-

The two supers walk into the cemetery and go searching for… something. They just then remembered and stumbled upon the grave.

**_“ Here lies the greatest superheroes of all time.”_ **

**_Blossom Utonium._ **

**_I998–20XX_ **

**_Buttercup Utonium._ **

**_1998–20XX_ **

**_Bubbles Utonium_ **

**_1998–20XX_ **

Both stood there at the graves, not saying a word. Boomer stood much closely to one. It was the one person he’d ever fall in love with… his first love…   
Tears fell to the ground and atop Bubbles grave and a smiling Boomer looked up at the moon. 

_“Thank you Bubbles… for everything…”_


End file.
